This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward a container, specifically toward a disposable self-cooling, self-heating container.
2. Background
Containers designed to cool liquid beverage have been known heretofore, however, such containers have been constructed of material which prohibits disposability of such containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,415 issued to Landers et al. on Dec. 23, 1952 discloses a device for chilling foodstuffs. The device is made from glass or other molded cast materials.
The prior art cooling containers also demonstrate another disadvantage in that materials utilized for cooling the beverage do not produce the cooling effect independently. The prior art devices are typically designed for multiple use and therefore utilize gels and chemical compounds which can be heated and cooled repeatedly. The cooling process of the gel or chemical compound is effectuated by placing the device within a refrigerated compartment. This type of construction is limited in its applicability and is significantly costly to develop. Furthermore, there is not known a container which can produce heat independently in order to heat a beverage or food product.
There is, therefore, a need for a container constructed of a disposable material which can provide an independent cooling or heating effect upon a liquid beverage or food product. The cooling or heating effect would be provided by a material which can create its own cooling or heating sensation.
The present invention satisfies the needs discussed above. The present invention is generally directed toward a container, specifically toward a disposable self-cooling, self-heating container.
The present invention is directed toward a disposable container which has the ability to independently cool or heat a liquid beverage or a food product. The container is made from easily disposable material, such as a plastic product. The container further has a chamber which is located at the bottom portion of the container or completely encasing the container to create a double-walled configuration. Within the chamber is a cooling/heating means by which the liquid beverage or food product is cooled or heated.
The cooling/heating means is a chemical compound which, when activated, provides an endothermic or exothermic reaction causing a cooling or heating effect upon the contents within the container. Thus, there is no requirement that this device must be subjected to external refrigeration or heat.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.